Hero
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA. Emma never went to Degrassi.  What if after the shooting, Sean moved to Wasaga, another school who had just gotten over their very own tragedy THEN met Emma, & they fall hard. He then takes her back to Degrassi. Hello dark secrets & old friends..
1. Loner Sean and Clumsy Emma

Sean had closed the door of his locker in his new school, trying to make the rest of grade 10 year okay was harder than he thought.

Though, it was better than Degrassi, everyone trying to talk to him. Least with Wasaga High, no one tried to talk to him, just stared.

His hair had grown out a bit but he still looked the same. Built well for his age, same old grey sweater and black tuke... so I guess you couldn't really judge his new hair since he never showed it anyway.

Seemed he came here at the wrong time, this school was going through their own tragedy.

There was some guy, who was really good in art he heard. Kelly something... the guy had become obsessed with some girl, and shot himself over a few months ago.

The school looked like it was getting back on it's feet though.

Hell, they should try going through a shooting.

"Whose that?" Emma asked Tyler Bishop.

You may remember Tyler, the kid Sean had defened. He was the schools basketball star. He was at his locker with a bunch of his friends who were glaring and whispering about Sean, watching him down the hall until Emma cluelessly asked him who he was.

Emma saw Sean walk in a minute ago, something about him and she couldn't take her eyes off. He looked a little... mysterious. But she could figure one thing out... he was sad. He tried to hide it but Emma, being good at hiding that type of thing too, could spot it in anyone.

What did he have to be sad about? God was clearly good to him. Good musceled arms, very good looking face, sparkling blue eyes-

Tyler raised an eyebrow at Emma. She had her head tilted to get a better look at Sean, looking way too curious.

"Sean Cameron." He replied, snickering, "He use to live here. He's a loser."

"Why don't I remember him?" Emma asked him.

"He was a loser back then too." Tyler bittered and glared over his shoulder watching Sean. He looked back at Emma and said, "Don't go near him." He warned her.

Emma looked away from Tyler but nodded, Tyler nodded back and then walked off to class when the bell rang.

Emma snapped out of it and blinked twice. SHIT! She was late and didn't even have her books.

Emma squished through the crowd and went to run to locker, to run smack into somebody. She stumbled back but two hands caught her waist and she rebalanced, putting her hands on the persons arms.

Wow. Very strong big arms.

Emma looked up and blew the hair out of her face to find Sean, he was smirking a bit at her when she did that and then coughed, quickly letting her go when she stared at him.

Wow, her eyes were so pretty, Sean tried to look away but had to stare back "sorry." He finally said.

Emma put a hair behind her ear and said, "No, it was me. Sorry. They don't call me clumsy Emma for nothin'." She replied with a big bright smile.

Sean chuckled only a little bit.

Which was great progress for him to tell the truth, he hadn't smiled since... for a month now... and then this stranger, this girl, had oddly got it out of him.

He looked Emma over. She was... well, lets face it to be honest she was probably the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. Tall and model like, he was just a little bit taller. Her skin tanned and glowing, with long blonde hair. She was sort of giggly, and preppy, ohhh and she wore a red Wasage Cheerleading outfit.

Sean raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem the type. Most of the cheerleaders stared at him, but weren't daring to say a word. This girl seemed brave.

Emma took Sean's low chuckle as not very amused. But he was... and curious about her. Emma bit her tounge, she sucked at jokes, that was probably actually really lame. God Emma, your an idiot, she kept telling herself.

"Well... I'mmmm going to go." Emma said, slightly embarrassed and slowly turned around, her heart pounding like no tomorrow.

Sean stared blankly but watched her go until out of sight.

His heart was doing funny things too, things he's never felt before.

Later that day Sean sat on one of the benches outside, he didn't feel like eating. He looked around and sighed a bit. Was this a mistake?

He felt his phone viberate.

Ellie.

Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

He checked the rest of his text messages, Jay had been calling too.

He tried to distract himself by looking around again and watching other peoples lives, wishing he could have their's, until something finally did distract him. The blonde from earlier sat on a bench with a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders.

The friends around her were being idiots, playfully beating another up to impress the cheerleaders he bet, and some of the girls were flirting with the jocks... but not Emma.

Emma sat on the bench table, as where everyone else either leaned on it or around it. She sat there, staring down at the table, she looked so in thought... so lost.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows, curiously watching her. He felt the need to want to go over and talk to her... help her. But then he snickered, he couldn't even help himself.

He watched at the one and only Tyler Bishop came over to her and sat beside. He clenched his jaw, ofcourse she'd know Tyler.

She didn't look so pleased when he sat down next to her though, she looked pretty uncomfortable.

But she wasn't leaving for some reason.

Sean eyed her as close as he could. God. He really wanted to figure her out.

Last class came into session and it was like God had actually heard him. Emma sat in the back of his next class. Luckily, no one sat next to her.

Sean felt nervous but pushed it away, slowly going over.

"Anyone sit here?" he asked, leaning over the chair toward her and Emma looked over.

She let her mouth hang until snapping out of it, don't act like an idiot again!

"Yeah." She admitted with a smirk of her own, "But I'm sure you could take them."

Sean smirked back and her knees felt weak. Thank god she was sitting down already. He sat next to her and snuck a glance back over.

He couldn't help but want to get to know her. Back at Degrassi he even didn't care if people talked to him or not, but here, he wanted to talk to her... badly.

"Sean, by the way." He introduced himself.

Emma smiled, she already knew but hey! "Emma."

"Right, clumsy Emma." Sean said outloud, remembering and grinned at her with those sexy little dimples.

Emma blushed and looked down, smiling. It's been a while since she had smiled too...

"Alright class, get your notes out." The teacher said, staring class.

That's when everyone sat and Tyler turned to go take his spot until seeing Sean sitting there, smiling with Emma.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Sean and Emma looked up and he looked between the two and scoffed in disgust, taking a seat up front instead but sent Sean one more glare.

Emma gave a wierd look, glancing at Tyler to then look at Sean.

What problem did these two have?

The rest of the week, Sean only got excited for last class, to see her again. Everytime he did, he stomach fluttered. It was the oddest thing.

People at Degrassi would laugh at him, not knowing he was capable of this. But Sean didn't even know what 'this' was... yet.

But Emma had now switched seats, and back to sitting beside Tyler.

Sean took his normal spot as another guy took Emma's. He watched her every now and then, she had that lost look on her face again.

"Names Pauly." The guy from beside him said, Sean looked over and clenched his jaw.

He didn't really want to make a friend.

But what the hell, fine.

"Sean." He greeted back with a nod.

Pauly had his ear stretched a bit and a tattoo on his neck of some girls name. He was a tall thing, sort of skinny though, kind of like Craig Mannings. He wore a purple V shirt, a few more tattoos on his arms and black pants. His hair was jet black and cut in a Justin Beiber kind of way.

"Bad news." Pauly informed with a playful tone in his words as he nodded up at Emma.

Oh shit, he caught that huh?

"She dating him?" Sean asked.

Pauly snickered, "No way. Never. Would never... but their friends." He thought about it and corrected himself, "Sorta."

Sorta?

What did that mean.

That left Sean thinking about it for the rest of the week. Thinking about her for the rest of the week... even dreamt about her smile... you know... when he wasn't having nightmares of Rick pointing a gun at he , Toby and Jimmy.


	2. Make Them Good Girls Go Bad

Sean was walking around school during class times when he heard some fighting around the corner.

He looked over to then hide a bit behind a corner.

Tyler was grabbing Emma's arm, sneering things at her.

"Leave me alone, Tyler!" Emma yelled, ripping her arm free and charged off.

Sean leaned on the corner he hid at when she stormed past him. Thank god she didn't notice him.

He stared at her during last class. She had even caught him. He held his breath and looked away, but when the bell rang and school was out, he couldn't help but run after her.

Emma was exciting school, her little cheerleader friends waving goodbye as she started to walk home.

Sean was on his motorcycle as he started it up and it rumbled. He followed her down the road.

Emma heard a big engine and waited for it to pass as she dragged her feet home. That was until, it was right in her ear, beside her.

She looked over to see Sean turning off his bike.

Yeah, he would have a motorcycle... he seemed the type.

She smiled a little, "you stalking me now?" she teased but then frowned, she shouldn't be talking to him. Her heart sunk a bit.

He balanced his bike with his feet and shrugged at her, "Wanted to see if your okay." He admitted.

Emma eyed him closer and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm just asking, are you? You seem a little-"

"What do you know? And what are you getting at?" Emma seemed to snap and Sean gave a look.

Wow. Where did that come from?

"Nothing, I just-"

Emma was seeing red, and maybe blue, ready to cry and all. She bittered to Sean,"Seems you have your own problems to figure out Sean. Degrassi shooting right? Defeaning Tyler in the ear..."

Sean clenched his jaw, staring right back at her, seems she was _all_ filled in about him.

Sean said through clenched teeth, "He wasn't so innocent either." He bit back.

Emma then suddenly felt terrible. And sick to her stomach. Who was this guy and why did she care what he thought or did.

"I have to go." Emma quickly said, walking off.

Sean sat there, in his own thought and still staring at the spot she left in then glanced to her, she was already down the street, she had started running.

Damn, that girl was going to mess with his head alright.

"Party at my house this weekend." Pauly told Sean next day in school, handing him a piece of paper.

The paper contained his address and Keg information, let alone his number if any girls wanted a little something, something.

Sean snickered and just nodded but Pauly gave him a look, "You better come."

Sean got distracted to the side of them. Emma stood at her locker, looking for a certain book it looked like she couldn't find. Pauly glanced to what Sean stared at and smirked.

"She's coming so you better come." He practically sang before leaving.

Sean snickered and went his way. Yeah, maybe he would then.

After school Sean was about to get on his bike when his phone rang.

Sean answered: Yeah?

_Jay: Cameron! How's the lunch box goin' buddy?_

Sean sighed, he hadn't talked to Jay since he decided to stay here. From behind, Sean didn't notice Emma slowly coming up and eavesdropping.

Sean: It's fine. And Degrassi?

_Jay: As if you care. Anyway, __**I'm**__ doing great thankyou! Thanks for asking._

Sean: Then why are you calling? Your going to have to cut the cord sometime soon Jay.

_Jay: Does that mean you have no intentions of coming back?_

Sean: Not really.

Emma looked around as people passed by, staring at her in disbelieve as she waited for Sean to get off the phone.

What? They could judge all they want. They didn't know him, and they didn't know her.

_Jay: Whatever. I'll just come see you then, had tons of fun huntin babes on that beach of yours last time anyways, before you went crying home to Mommy that is_

Sean snickered, turning a bit as he listened to his so called friend rambling on about nothing. Jay was good at that. He then looked up and noticed Emma there, waiting for him.

He swallowed hard.

Sean: I'll talk to you later Jay

_Jay: Go ahead and shut Ellie out, and the rest of Degrassi, but don't you ignore me mister. I'm your only actual friend._

Sean: Yeah. Thanks. See yeah.

Sean hung up and stared down at his phone until he had the courage to look up at Emma.

Emma took a deep breath and declared, "I'm sorry for the other day."

Sean watched her, it was cute how declaring she was, and eager to tell him this face to face.

"Whatever." He insisted, over it. It didn't stop him from liking her. Well, as friends he means! Or.. whatever they were? Or... He... okay fuck, he was into her... alot.

Emma frowned and then tried to explain, "It was mean of me, to point fingers at you for the whole Tyler thing." She looked away and said, "Trust me I know him, I know he probably started the fight... and things just went their own way. It's history and none of my business."

"Yeah." Sean said quietly, shifting in his spot a bit. He didn't know what to say to her, sometimes he even felt nervous around her.

Jesus, he never felt this way before...

Emma bit her lip. Oh no. He didn't care did he? He probably thought she was some bitch now. She swore she wasn't like the rest of them!

"Do you miss your friends?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

Sean smirked a little and explained, "Back home... there were friends I guess but I'd just really rather be alone." He said.

Emma thought that was suppose to be a hint toward her, to leave him alone.

"Oh." She said and then slowly nodded before bluntly turning around and going to leave until he grabbed her hand and turned her.

Wow.

Sparks.

Both him and Emma stared down at their hands and then quickly let go.

He then coughed and explained, "Not right now though." He said and then smiled at her.

"Right." She smiled back.

Their hearts beated faster.

"Are you going to Pauly's party?" Emma asked, giving him a piece of paper that Pauly was handing out.

"Yeah he asked." Sean informed.

"I saw you guys hanging out." Emma said with a nod and smile, "He seems your type."

"Are you calling me gay?" Sean playfully asked as she slowly backed up, still smiling.

"I'm sure your far from." She informed and walked off, trying to hold off a huge dorky smile.

"Does that mean your going?" Sean called out to her.

She looked over her shoulder and teased, "You can come with me if you want. Since your friendless and all..." with that she left.

His dimples showed off and he then frowned, "Wait..." shit what's the use, she was already gone, "...don't have your number..." he drifts and scoffed.

Damn it!

He then looked back at the party paper she gave him, and turned it. Good choice. Her number was on the back.

Oh.

He grinned, alright then!

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>(Good girls go bad)<strong>

Sean stood at Emma's door, waiting for her to come down, her mother had called her down after, you know... eyeing him like a monster before leaving.

Spike just didn't get it. Emma usually went for jocky guys. Not... bad boy types.

Finally, Emma came down the stairs, heels clapping each step. She wore a tight mini black skirt and a silky yellow string top. Her hair hung down casually in natural waves. She looked friggin gorgeous.

Sean looked up from the ground and stared in awe.

_**I know your type  
>(Your type)<br>You're daddy's little girl  
>Just take a bite<br>(One bite)  
>Let me shake up your world<br>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>I'm gonna make you lose control<strong>_

"Ready?" Emma asked, trying to hide her smirk, knowing she had caught his attention. Good.

Sean raised an eyebrow watching her grab her purse.

"Um, yeah." He squeeked out, following her out the door and shutting it behind him.

Emma smiled before turning around and asked, "Ready to party?"

"I'm not sure if you Wasaga people know what a real party is." Sean confirmed, teasing her as he got on his motorcycle

"Oh really!" Emma exclaimed with a laugh but got on the bike when he nodded to it. She licked her lips nervously but then got on.

They both held their breath as she got on and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

_**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild <strong>_

Emma bit her lip but then yelped when he stared his motorcycle.

He smirked feeling her hold onto him tighter and headed to Pauly's house.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>You were hanging in the corner  
>With your five best friends<br>You heard that I was trouble  
>But you couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>(bad, bad, bad)<strong>_

Emma and Sean made it to the party. And wow, did they really know how to party. Or atleast Pauly did. Espashally when they walked in and saw his head being shaved by other fellow drinkers.

He cheered loudly when he saw them and his hair was now a Mohawk.

"Oh god." Emma said, laughing and rolling her eyes before making her way to the kitchen, passing the crowd.

Pauly was laughing and slapped Sean's hand in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Sean heard and turned to Tyler.

He was about to speak until Pauly shook his hair off and stood up, glaring at Tyler, "I invited him." He barked, "My party. Got a problem? Leave."

Tyler eyed Pauly, glared back at Sean and just snickered, walking off back to his friends.

Sean nodded to Pauly, "Thanks man."

"no problem! Beers in the kitchen."

Sean went toward it, to also find Emma again. He grinned leaning on the door frame as he saw her laughing with some other blonde girl, trying to take a tequila shot.

Pauly came around him and handed him a beer.

Emma had introduced Sean to a few of her friends, and some of them were a bit still afraid of him, but a few others had no problem pushing that aside to flirt with him.

As one of the girls, Amanda, had tried to take Sean's away, she was like, the _hottest girl in school!_ Emma played that game too though and talked with Pauly and a few other boys. Sean and Emma were trying to hide their smiles as they **still **kept sneaking glances at another and being caught.

_**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<br>Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance<br>And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance<strong>_

The two were getting a little drunk, maybe Emma a little bit more, with Sean knowing he had to drive them back.

Music was blasting as they found their way back to another, hearts fluttering and stomachs too as usual.

Emma stopped infront of him, her pretty brown eyes staring up at him through those long eye lashes.

He softed and she took his beer, smirking a bit as she drank some of it.

He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you suppose to be some good girl?" he teased.

Emma put the beer on the table and just smiled at him, yes.. but she didn't think she had the courage to do what she was about to do without it.

Emma put her hand up and pulled off his black tuke, throwing it away and then played her fingers in his hair.

"Way better." She informed, adoring his longish wavy hair. Made him look older, and even more built if possible.

Sean got lost in her eyes and she finally stopped and rested her hand on his shoulder, just as he leaned down and crashed his lips to hers.

Tyler walked past and then stopped in his tracks, staring in disbelieve.

Emma kissed Sean back just as passionately and he wrapped his strong arms around her. God, she hadn't felt this better nor safe in a long, long time.

Her tounge found his and she teased him, pressing against him. Hearts pounding, becoming breathless. He then between the kiss bit on her lower lip now and then.

Wow. Best .. kiss... ever.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
>(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)<br>I make them good girls go  
>make them good girls go<br>The good girls go bad, yeah  
>Good girls go bad<br>I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I thought that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<br>I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go  
>Good girls go bad<br>**_


	3. How Strong Do You Think I Am?

Emma and Sean had went back to her house after the party and NO! They did not DO IT okay?

She wasn't easy like that, and he respected her.

Okay, so there was heavy make out sessions but that was it. Other than that they passed right out.

In the morning, they were waken by Emma's phone and tried ignoring it.

Emma did smile and felt good, felt right being in Sean's arms.

He groaned a bit, but wasn't hard for him to fall back asleep. Emma was... Emma was a girl Sean never saw himself falling for.

But wow, was he falling... hard.

Her phone rang **again **and Emma groaned, shifting in Sean's embrace so he finally opened his eyes and then looked around.

Oh. Emma. Emma's room. Holding Emma. Rather tightly.

Emma's back was against him as he held her, so he didn't notice her biting back a smile, knowing he realized he was holding her so closely.

He carefully let go. Emma would of pouted but that would of looked... needy?

Her phone stopped and she ignored it knowing who it was.

It then made a loud beep and she glared at it. Text Message.

Sean finally spoke, she had to be awake and heardTHAT, it was loud as hell.

"not going to get it?" he joked. Then groaned, oh god!

Hangover.

Emma turned and wore a white tank top now with her black shorts. Sean still wore was he had on last night... they didn't exactly...plan this.

She giggled at his messy curly hair, "Nice locks." He looked so perfect. Why did he hide it with that stupid ol' hat?

Sean glared playfully at her, "Well someone threw out my hat."

Emma giggled again but then slowly stopped glancing at her phone.

Tyler. It read: We need to talk. Now.

Sean snuck a glance at it and then her, sitting up and turning so his feet was on the floor and ran a hand down his tired face.

"You can go see him if you want." Sean told Emma who sat up in bed. Sean tried to hide his jealousy.

He got up and her mouth dropped, "He just..." she couldn't explain. It was so complicated!

He wouldn't understand.

He turned and gave her a sincere look, "It's okay." He insisted and she softened to then nod. He nodded back and turned to leave.

"Hey." Emma called and he looked back at the door, she smiled and said, "You talk in your sleep."

This made Sean a bit alarmed. Did she hear him say anything?

"Whose Rick?" she asked again with another giggle, hinting he liked boys or something. But Sean didn't have the time to laugh, he stared back at her but Emma swore he wasn't looking at _her, _something was in his eyes, fear, sorrow, regret...

Nightmares still haunted him.

With that, Sean had to leave.

"Sean!" Emma called but he didn't come back. She gave a wierd look and looked down. Was it something she said?

Emma didn't see Sean for a few days and the way he left, she was too afraid to text him.

It was lunch time and she looked for Tyler, who was busy flirting with some girl at the cafe so she took the chance to walk to Sean.

Sean sat with Pauly and Pauly's girlfriend, Cassandra. They were talking but Sean wasn't paying attention until Emma sat down infront of him.

"I'm sorry." Emma declared.

Pauly and Cassandra looked at her, then Sean, then gave another a look and smirked, slowly leaving.

Sean blinked and then asked, "For what?"

"For whatever made you leave the way you did." Emma sadly said and then gave a look, oh my god. She never considered that maybe he just didn't like her?

Maybe he was just drunk when he kissed her. OH GOD

"Unless it's me? If you don't-"

"I do!" Sean declared then noticed she didn't even end the 'like me' sentence yet and coughed awkwardly. She hid her blush, and then he leaned in closer to her, "Rick was... the one who shot down my school, and friend."

Emma fought back her tears. Oh god.

She didn't know.

"Hey.." Sean softly said, noticing her eyes water and cupped the side of her face, "It's fine. I'm... I'm getting over it oddly." He admitted, staring into her eyes.

It was her.

She was helping him through this.

Emma tried to fight the tears as hard as she could. She couldn't let the school see her cry. She looked back at Tyler and Sean noticed her do that and slowly let go of her.

He looked down sadly and he said, "If you and Tyler have something then... it **sucks**but..." Sean drifted off for the right words until Emma's laughter interrupted him.

She tried to go serious and covered her mouth from laughing again. Sean finally cracked a smile. Well thats good news.

Emma then bit her lip and looked around, trying to look for the right words herself.

"He blames me..." she drifts and he gave her a look.

Emma started to feel hot.

"I feel like he blames me _a lot_... yet doesn't want to let me go for some reason." She explains and Sean gave a look, he didn't understand. She then informed, "He thinks I'm a monster for talking to you."

Just for talking?

Gee.

He should find out what they did the other night!

"Why?" Sean finally had to ask. He needed more to get it.

That's when Emma looked fidgety.

"Emma?"

"Kelly." She finally spat out.

Wow. She hadn't said that name since he died...

"That kid who shot himself right?" Sean asked her curiously, not knowing she had a connection to him.

Emma opened her mouth then closed it. She couldn't breath right.

Finally she spoke up, "Yeah. He was my boy friend."

It hit Sean hard. And he felt like complete shit. Great. He probably just took adventage of her, she probably didn't even like him! She was probably just going through a wierd depressing phase and he was so STUPID to think she could actually fall for a guy like him.

He didn't deserve her.

He shouldn't of done this to her either.

"Emma..."

"I got to go." Emma said, plastering a fake smile on, pointing away.

Sean opened his mouth to say something else but she was already walking off.

"Fuck." He whispered harshly, staring at the chair she had been sitting in.

For the rest of the week, the two gave another space, and it felt like forever.

Emma was in her room, curled into a ball while sitting on her bed when her mom came in. She didn't even have the power to go out this weekend.

"Honey?" she sat down and ran a hand on Emma's head.

Emma shrugged out of it and cried a bit, "Mom, please don't."

"What's wrong?" Spike softly asked, hating seeing her daughter like this.

Emma finally inhaled sharply and begged, "I want to leave. I want to move away... far!"

"Emma. I know it's tough... you miss Kelly, you probably always will. You were friends since birth." Spike says, "But we can't just run away."

"It's not that!" Emma cried out and cried harder to try and catch her breath, "It's... Sean."

"Sean?" Spike asked and wondered, "Is that the boy with the ripped arms and motorcycle?"

"Yes..." Emma drifts, giving her mom an awkward look.

Spike declared, "Knew he was bad news! Did he break your heart honey?" she cupped her face.

"No..." Emma said, then let tears fall, "I like him... alot. I think more than Kelly." Emma cried harder at that and confessed, "I feel so bad because I feel like I'm giving up on Kelly."

She had. She was falling inlove with Sean. Maybe already was and just couldn't come to terms with it.

Spike sadly caressed her daughters hair and sternly told her, "Kelly would want you to be happy! He was your best friend. You loved another." She then eyed her daughter and slowly asked,"But you weren't exactly _inlove _were you?"

She could tell her daughter had something for this Sean. She hadn't smiled since Kelly's death nor went out to party's.. not til Sean came around. And she just looked... happier.

"No..." Emma admitted and sniffed.

"So maybe you should call Sean?"

"Maybe."

Spike nodded and kissed Emma's forehead before leaving. Emma hugged her knees tighter to her chest.

She was inlove with Sean.

She smiled softly... feeling better already.

Meanwhile, Sean was at his locker when he heard foot steps that Monday morning and turned his head to see the one and only Tyler.

"Need something?" Sean asked, looking back into his locker to get his English homework.

Fuck. Forgot to do that. Emma had been on his mind all day and night the past week.

Tyler crossed his arms and said, "We need to talk."

"Do we?" taunted Sean.

"You see... Emma's probably the only good thing we have in Wasaga High and guess what? Your not going to ruin that." Tyler informed.

Sean was tired of this and bittered, "Back off, Tyler."

"why? Gonna sucker punch me again?" Tyler asked tauntingly, stepping closer as if challenging him.

"How about I give you 5 minute warning?" Sean challenged back and Tyler glared.

"She'll never like you, so stop trying." Tyler growled.

Sean's blood boiled, "I think somebodys jealous. 3 more minutes." He counted for Tyler, incase he didn't know how.

"I'm jealous? Got nothing to be jealous about." He snickered, sizing Sean up and down.

Sean clenched his jaw, he was warning Tyler to back off, he wasn't a kid anymore and if you couldn't tell, Sean was more built and way bigger than Tyler.

Why wasn't he running the other way?

"2 minutes..." Sean insisted, hoping Tyler would just go. He couldn't control that famous temper of his.

Tyler yelled, "Stop counting! Your not going to do anything, that includes getting into Emma Nelsons pants, do you not get it? Your loner boy, ... she'll help through your shit, and then she'll kick you to the curb where you belong, trailer boy."

"I'm tired of the nicknames." Sean said and finally swung his fist back and hit Tyler across the face.

Tyler doubled over and held his jaw, shutting his eyes tight.

OW!

"I gave you a 5 minute warning." Sean reminded and walked off.

Tyler rubbed his sore jaw and glared the way Sean left.

Sean sat madly in the back of his last class when Emma finally walked in and stopped when she saw him until she took a deep breath and went over.

"Heard you punched Tyler." She said, sitting down next to him and he stared at her before muttering a 'yup.' "What was that about?"

"You." Sean declared, no secrets, no lies. Just clear and simple.

"What did I do?" Emma asked and Sean glared at her, letting what Tyler said to hhim get to his head.

"If your only here to help the helpless then I suggest leave me alone. I don't need a doctor, _a nurse_." He spat, "I'm going through my own problems, and I'm sure you have your own problems.. like Kelly. So.. just do that and I'll do me."

Emma held back the tears as she glared back at him and then saddened.

She didn't even care about class, she just got up from class and walked out. Sean narrowed his eyes to where she left and then shut them.

He didn't know what he was doing anymore.


	4. It's Forever

Sean heard pounding on his door and dragged his feet to it. It was so damn early!

"Miss me!"

Jay Hogart stood there, arms out and smiling.

Sean stared.

And that's when he was forced to bring Jay Hogart to Wasaga High. Well this was going to be interesting.

"Growing out your hair man?" Jay asked him while walking through the halls, Sean gave him a look and he laughed, "What? Not saying it's bad! Looks like you've been workin out too."

"Jay I'm beginning to think your inlove with me." Sean taunted, stopping at his locker.

"Hope not." Joked Pauly, who usually hung around there at his own locker.

Sean introduced the two, "Jay, this is Pauly."

"Sup?" Pauly nodded at Jay who did so back.

"Nice tats man." Jay informed, improving of Sean's new friend.

"Thanks, got any?"

"Banner." Jay pointed to his arm.

Pauly put his hands to the side and said, "We should go for beers this weekend, go get some after!"

Most guys in his school were wuzzy's, he liked these Degrassi characters.

"Yeah!" Jay said, excited, slapping hands with him and looked to Sean to agree, "Cam?"

"ya.." Sean drifted, not listening. He was too busy noticing Emma walk in and over to her locker. His could almost hear his own heart thumping away madly.

"WHO... is that?" Jay asked, drooling at the blonde's body and white little sundress that hugged every right tight curve on her.

"Emma Nelson." Pauly answered, knowing Sean wouldn't and received a glare from him.

"**don't...**look at _her_." Sean warned, glaring at Jay now. Knowing his ways.

"Easy cowboy." Jay said lifting his hands, "You meet a new girl already? Whatever do I tell Ellie?"

"She's nothing like Ellie." Sean breathed.

"In the good way or bad?" Jay asked, watching Sean sneak another glance over at the girl and down at the floor, "Wow, your into this girl."

They all suddenly coughed and looked in different directions as Emma looked over and spotted them staring at her.

Sean rolled his eyes at his friends when the bell rang, "Going to class. Stay out of trouble. You can sit in the computer room or find the cafeteria...or... something." He didn't care and just walked off.

Jay watched Emma watch Sean go and raised an eyebrow.

"See yeah later man! This weekend." Pauly reminded before leaving.

Jay nodded and then made his way carefully over to Emma. She had Sean by the balls! What was so special about her? Other than being hot.

"Hey there." He grinned, leaning on the locker beside hers.

"Hi." Emma said, giving a wierd look and then glanced the way Sean left, "Sean's friend?"

"You can call me Jay." He informed.

"Alright.." she drifts, not understanding what he wanted.

"You dating Sean?" Jay asked.

"N-No." Emma stuttered then asked curiously, "Did he say something?"

"Nah just... caught you looking." Jay joked and Emma went red.

"Oh god.." she closed her locker and went to walk off. God she felt so embaressed!

Jay caught up to her and insisted, "It's fine. He stared too."

"It's complicated." Emma sighed, walking out the front of the school.

She didn't have first period so she usually sat outside on the benches.

"Do tell." Jay said, sitting down at one with her.

That's when Emma told him everything. From Tyler, to finding out Sean was part of the shooting, and the whole Kelly thing.

"Okay, by DO TELL, I didn't think you were going to give me a life story." Jay admitted, rolling his eyes.

Emma rolled hers in return and declared, "Your a bit of an asshole."

"nice to meet you to." He grinned.

"Goodbye." Emma bittered, getting up and he chased her to the bottom of the stairs before she walked up back into the school as the bell rang.

"Wait, wait."Jay said, "Alright, so.. you guys both have problems and are both getting over tragedys, so why not just move on together?"

"Told me to leave him alone." Emma sadly said, looking down.

Jay couldn't believe it, "He told YOU that?"

"Yes."

"Huh.."

As Sean walked around the halls looking for Jay he finally spotted him outside and went down them to stop in his tracks.

Jay was talking to Emma, smirking at her and shrugging, they seemed to be really into conversation.

Sean was filled with rage and jealousy.

She then put her hand on Jay's arm and walked off after saying something. That's when Sean took his time to storm over.

"Hey!" he barked.

Jay turned and Sean's fist collided with his nose.

"AH SHIT!" Jay yelled, bending over in pain.

Sean yelled at him, "I told you to back off!"

"I was talking to her FOR YOU!" Jay yelled back.

"What?" Sean asked, confused now. He calmed down a little bit.

"Jesus!" Jay said holding his nose back, "Do you always have to fucking punch people?"

"He does that." Noted a voice from behind, Tyler.

"Not in the mood for both of you right now." Sean said through gritten teeth.

"Look, just here to put up the white flag." Tyler admitted.

Sean turned and then eyed Tyler, "Why sudden change of mind?" he asked suspiciously.

"Watching this scene." Tyler said with a laugh, glancing between Sean and Jay, "You clearly really care for her dude. I just... Don't like seeing her with other guys. Kelly was my best friend."

Sean felt like shit. Oh. That was why.

"I didn't know... I'm sorry Tyler." Sean declared, looking sternly at him and meaning it.

Tyler nodded and then put his hand out, "Cool?"

"Cool." Sean nodded and shook his hand.

"How about getting back to the fact MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Jay yelled and Sean frowned, taking him back into the school.

"Don't go to the nurse, Principle will get into it." Tyler told them.

"Where do I go before I loose all my blood then, BUD!" Jay asked sarcastically.

Tyler squinted his eyes, hating to say it, "Back to Emma. She does her co op placement in the nurses office, she's in the right side, takes care of the little things."

"I don't know if it's little." Jay hissed, glaring at Sean pointingly, "It COULD be broken."

"Shut up." Grumbled Sean, leading him inside.

"What's with you and punching people!" Emma asked Sean as Jay sat on the table.

"Yeah, Sean." Hissed Jay, giving him a look and lifting his face for Emma to get a look.

Sean gave him back a warning look as if asking if he wanted another hit.

Jay shifted uncomfortably and let Emma get to work.

"It's funny... " drifts Tyler and they all gave him looks, even Emma. He shrugged and explained, "To see someone else go through it."

"Heard Cameron punched another one out!" Pauly said, running into the nurse's room and saw them to then laugh, "Knew it'd good!"

Jay rolled his eyes until Emma took off her gloves and said, "It's not broken."

"COOL! Let's go celebrate." Jay said happily, mood completely changed as he jumped down.

Sean rolled his eyes and Pauly cheered, "Drinks at my house." He looked at Tyler, "You in?"

"Sure." Tyler said, following them out.

Sean stayed behind, sadly watching Emma and then walked closer to her after she threw stuff into the trash and turned, seeing him standing before her.

"You wanna come?" he asked her softly, digging his hands into his pockets.

"I don't think so." Emma confirmed, looking away from him and his heart cracked.

"Emma...I thought you were still in some state about your boyfriend. That maybe I had in some way, used you." He looked down and back at her, "I like you, alot."

Her brown eyes sunk into his blue's.

"Think I'm in love with you." He then corrected himself and breathed, "I am inlove with you." He then looked at her face for anything, any emotion.

Nothing.

He nodded and looked away from her and went to leave until she grabbed his hand.

He turned around and she pressed her lips up to his. He closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms tightly. She kissed him deeper and he kissed her harder.

They fell back into the nurse bed and leaned on it. Sean picked her up by the back of her thighs and sat her on the bed, he standing between her legs and still kissing.

"They coming soon?" huffed Pauly outside in Jay's civic.

"It's been 10 minutes." Huffed Tyler as well in the back seat.

Jay gave them a look and insisted, "Guys! Their probably making out."

"Ohhhhh." They said at the same time and nodded, right.

Finally Emma and Sean came out holding hands and walking over to the civic and the guys shared looks. Together again, ofcourse.

They were all drinking and laughing and being drunk boys as usual, Emma was only having one beer since she had school tomorrow.

She wasn't bad like these boys.

She sat on Sean's lap as the guys continued to joke around, and Jay was telling old stories.

She smiled sharing a look with Sean, the story about him being knocked down by a officer with Jay was probably the most entertaining.

Sean slid his hand into hers, holding it tight.

"Alright let's go!" clapped Pauly, getting up and opening his front door.

"Where?" Sean asked.

"Tattoos!" Jay said, cheering and going to.

"Hell yeah!" Tyler said, jumping up. Emma gave a look but laughed, she wasn't use to Tyler in a good mood.

"When did we say tattoos?" Sean asked.

"No no no, you agreed man." Pauly said, pointing at Sean.

"no I didn't." Sean couldn't remember them asking, he was too distracted by Emma.

"Uh, yeah you did." Jay informed.

"I'll go." Emma perked up.

"Yeah but will you GET one?" Sean asked, challenging her and raising an eyebrow.

"O w! Ow ow ow."

Emma was getting her tattoo done across from Pauly who was use to the needle and just laughed at her.

Emma was getting 'hope' written on her wrist and Sean smiled doopily watching her getting it down, holding her other hand.

"Well, now you kinda have my name on you." Sean admitted, looking at her wrist.

"What?" Emma asked, confused as Jay and Tyler came in, they were next.

Jay explained it for her, "Hope is Sean's middle name." Her tattoo was done so she got up and Jay sat down.

"SEAN!" Emma exclaimed, she DID NOT know that. He helped her pick it out in the waiting room too!

"What!" Sean laughed as she hit his chest.

Was that suppose to hurt?

She ugh'd and left back to go wait in the waiting room.

Sean followed after her and saw her against the wall, arms crossed in a huff.

He went over and put his hands on her hips, he seriously picked it out for her because that's what she gave him, hope.

The fact it was hid middle name and she asked if it was a good idea, was just beneficial!

"If your that upset... I'll get something of you." He teased.

He tried to look her in the eye and she finally cracked a smile and then said, "That's pretty serious commitment..."

"I'm kinda really commited." He admitted, kissing her softly and her heart skipped a beat or two.

"Sean, a tattoo is forever." Emma then said, shaking her head no, then laughed, "And you guys are sort of drunk."

"We'll see if I regret it." Sean confirms, going back to the tattooing spot.

"Sean!" Emma called but laughed and ugh'd. She chased after him. Oh god.


	5. Degrassi Here We Come

On Sean's chest was Emma's name in cursive, it was the next morning and Sean groaned, running a hand through his hair but laughed painfully.

"I tried to stop you." insisted Emma, giggling on his bed. And once again, nope, it was completely innocent.

Sean crawled back into bed and chuckled, gettting comfortable, "I'm sure you did."

"You were pretty drunk." she couldn't stop smiling. He ACTUALLY had her name on him.

He groaned again, "No mentions of drinking today." he pleaded.

"Thought you'd be more upset about the tattoo then how much you drank." she joked.

He opened his eyes, laying face to face with her, in all seriousnous.

"I don't regret it." he admits, and scrunched his face up, "I mean." he corrected, "I guess it seems too fast but .. don't regret it. You've changed me a little." he admitted.

Emma's heart skipped and she smiled bashfully and he smirked til she leaned over and kissed him, he groaned and wrapped his arms around her, she yelped when he easily tossed her up and over on top of him, and she straddled his hips.

"So you seem..serious." Jay informed Sean later on that day.

Sean ate lunch with him at his table and nodded slowly, "I like her a lot." he scratched his head, giving Jay a crazy look, "I kinda had this..love at first site thing."

"Oh man you're getting soft on me." smirked Jay but grinned and shrugged, "I'm glad you're happy. You seem better here."

"Has it's up and downs." Sean admitted, "but I miss home... but I don't wana leave..." he drifted off, glancing at his room which door was shut since Emma was still sleeping.

Jay nodded, understanding.

From inside Sean's room, Emma heard this and played with her fingers. So he wanted to go back home but the only thing stopping him...was her?

And..Emma hated it here...and begged her mom to move but no go... soo maybe something can be worked with this.

Sean was working on his driveway, on his bike when Emma came out.

"Hey sleepyhead." he joked, moving his wrench at the back of his bike.

Emma smirked at his cliched bad boy hobby of being good with cars and motorcycles, on the plus side..he looked hot with grease stains on his jeans

"Jay go?" Emma asked him and he nodded, "I like him." Emma admitted, he was a good friend to Sean.

Sean stopped working and glanced up at her questionably.

Emma giggled, rolling her eyes, "Yeah," she said sarcastically, "I like him so much and am here to ask you to hook us up."

Sean grinned but playfully gave her a glare and then got back to work

Silence.

Emma bit her lip and finally asked, "You miss home?"

Sean stopped working again and looked guilty. Did she hear him talk about that?

He slowly got up and walked over to her, stopping infront as he put his hands on her hips, "I'm not going to give this up." he told her, gesturing between them.

Emma teasingly ran her finger down his chest and moved his wife beater a bit to show her name tattooed on him.

"You can't, really."

they both smiled at another.

Emma went serious though and said, "I want to move away."

Sean stared at her in disbelief. Emma nodded.

"I hate it here, the memories...the people." she admited.

Sean slowly nodded and asked, "Where would you go?" he asked.

She shrugged slowly, "Honestly, anywhere... and if you miss home.."

Sean raised an eyebrow, not believing this one bit, "You'd go with me?" a slow smile creeped out

Emma smiled slyly, nodding.

"Together? Just you and me?" Sean asked her and she laughed, shoving him.

"Yes!"

"Let's do it then." he quickly replied and she stared and blinked.

"Well...isn't it harder than that?" she asked him.

"I've moved back and forth since I was 12, simple as pie." he told her.

Emma tilted her head, "Not when you live with my parents..."

"I think it's a good idea." Spike told Emma that night.

Emma almost fell off the couch she sat on with her mother. She...she just it'd be GOOD!?

"Emma." Spike began, "I wish I could give you what you want, and I know you wanted to leave this horrible place since the death of Kelly...but I couldn't because I have my shop here and all my clients.." she took a deep breath, "And Ill miss you if you decide to go to Toronto, but atleast it's not even an hour away."

"Mom." Emma teared up a bit and threw herself into Spike's arms.

Spike held her back and closed her eyes, "Just want you to be happy sweetie."

"I love you."

"Love you too... you come straight back if it doesn't work out." she demanded and they laughed, crying still.

Emma now stood on the front porch, close to midnight and the night was dark. Sean was walking up her drive way and stopped at her porch steps.

"SO we're really doing this?" Sean asked her.

Emma laughed, crossing her arms and nodded, "That is if you can put up with me."

"That is if you can put up with Degrassi.." joked Sean but was honest, but...if he was with Emma, drama couldn't bother him.

So he thought...

"Damn, tell me this is the last box." said a breathless Jay Hogart, helping Emma and Sean moved the next week.

Emma giggled, knowing she had a lot but nodded

Pauly helped out too and slapped hands with Sean, "Stay safe pony boy."

Sean laughed and shook his head at the outragous guy.

"And keep an eye on her." Pauly added, pointing at him warningly.

Sean nodded, ofcourse.

"LEt's go kids." joked Jay

Emma sighed, taking one more look back at her house. This would be good...anything would be good then having to walk past any place here with a sad memory

Degrassi, here she comes.

Or, it should really be... Emma, here comes Degrassi.


	6. So Perfect

"So this is it?" Emma asked Sean, impressed. She stood in a empty apartment, Sean's old place when back at Degrassi.

Sean came up from behind her, "Not good enough?"

"It's great." Emma told him, smiling and asked, "Your old place?"

He nodded and explained, "It's always been my brothers, he left for a good job in Alberta but let me keep it, then saved it for whenever he came to visit."

"He left you... all alone?" Emma felt bad and watched him go around her and get a box on the table, opening it.

Sean shrugged, "I wanted to stay."

"Why?" Emma asked curiously. Wasn't that lonely?

"Had new friends..a girl friend." Sean said like it wasn't a big deal. Emma was interested in that though, a mention of an old girlfriend.

"Oh a girl friend?"

Sean nodded, Ellie, "Thought I liked her more than I did." he admitted. Ellie compaired to Emma though? Sean couldn't even tell you just how much she won over Ellie because just by the mention of her name he was in a daze.

"Thought huh?" Emma repeated, "What if this is like that?" she pointed between her and him, a bit jealous he stayed and let his FAMILY go for a girl.

Then again... he did end up moving away and leaving that girl.

"If I just THOUGHT I loved you..." drifted Sean, taking a bunch of dishes out of his moving box, "I wouldn't of gotten this." he glanced down to his tattoo, he put the dishes on the table then walked over to her.

Emma gave him a sort of pout look and he leaned down, capturing that pout with his lips, "I know with you." he lightly and seriously said.

Her heart melt and she whispered back, "I know with you too."

"Good." he teased, "Cause we kinda just moved in together."

"Kinda extreme for only being together two months." Emma joked, going to another box as did he.

"Movin' fast, movin literally." he joked, ripping apart his box.

Emma ripped hers open too and he glanced at her after the silence.

"Feels right." he insisted to her, knowing it was running through her mind and she looked at him, a smile creeping out.

"I know." she informed, feeling just how right it felt, "Thought my mom was going to say no, moving in with a guy she barely knows." she talked as she unpacked, "Would your mom flip out?"

"For?" Sean asked, looking back to her after carrying more boxes over to the kitchen agian.

"Moving in with me." she teased.

Sean stopped and went to answer to shut his mouth...he hadn't told Emma he lived with Ellie for more than a few months..

That would just be messy after what he just told Emma, she'd think they were more than they were, Sean was honestly just giving Ellie a place to stay since he knew what it was like living with an alchohlic.. he never loved Ellie.

"Uh..." he drifts off but couldn't lie, "No."

but he'd leave the 'i already moved in with another girl before' part out.

Emma made abit of a 'oh' noise, a bit shocked his mom wouldn't care but shrugged it off.

Sean suddenly had the urge to take her into his arms, tightly, "No more packing." he mummered into her ear, kissing around her neck, "We got school tomorrow."

Emma yelped and giggled when Sean actually threw her into their bed and crawled over her after removing his shirt.

Jesus, how did she get the best looking guy she's ever laid eyes on? She was one lucky girl!

"Love you." he whispered against their kiss as she panted and was breathless, feeling his hands working around, roaming in places that made her moan.

"Sean.." she lightly begged, pressing up against him which made him twitch in his pants and groan.

"Em." he said sternly, knowing she knew she shouldn't do that cause she instantly could make him hard.

But she knew that, and starting unbuttoning her shirt and he raised an eyebrow. They captured anothers lips and he grinned against it, feeling her hands now unzipping his they were ready for that one big step..

He shuddered, moving into her and she was seeing stars. It was painful, butamazing, and once she got use to his size, she was moaning and begging.

His fingers carressed her hair until he had to hold his bed frame for support, thrusting into her more than slowly now as they were both cumming.

"SEAN!" Emma cried out and he kissed her until his mouth dropped, coming to his peak.

Sean groaned longingly, collapsing on a whimpering Emma who came down from her high too.

As they cuddled up again and he adoringly watched her, she had her eyes closed, exhausted. She wasn't a virgin, but with him it felt like it, and then he made her feel complete bliss. She now never would want any other man.

She opened her eyes and blushed when she saw him staring, then traced her fingers over her name on his chest and he tingled at her touch.

"If I knew you were THAT good in bed, I would of done that sooner." teased Emma, completely joking.

HE raised an impressed eyebrow, "Oh really? YOu had doubts?" he asked, offended but playful

Emma giggled, shaking her head, no way...she knew he'd be SOMETHIN, that's why she was so nervous. she then wondered...how was he THAT good?

How many girls has he had in the past?

... how many of those girls would she be meeting at Degrassi tomorrow?

Sean noticed her eyes glaze over and asked concerned, "What's wrong?" he feared she regretted it but when she looked into his eyes they shared that adoring look together

"Just thinking about school." she said.

He smirked, "You'll be fine."

She tangled her hand into his, "promise?" she looked up at him hopefully and he went serious, putting his hand on the side of her face.

He leaned over and kissed her softly, "You have nothing to worry about." he promised and kissed her again deeper and she kissed back, her heart pounding wildly.

He was so perfect for her.


	7. Welcome Back

"Man, I can't believe you came BACK!?" Spinner stood behind the DOT'S counter as Sean leaned on it, he was just introduced to Spinner's new girl friend of this year, Darcy.

She sat on a stool and smiled, watching between the old friends.

"I know man." Sean joked, nodding. It was unbelievable. Spinner handed him two coffees, school was soon so he was popping in to grab him and Emma something since they lived across the street.

"It's great and all but.." Spinner shook his head, if he got out of Degrassi..he'd never come back. Then again, all his friends that were like family were here...guess it'd be tough and he'd miss it. "and what's this I hear you fell in love!?" Spinner asked, a shocked look coming back over his face.

Sean rolled his eyes but smirked, Spinner knew about Emma. Sean was just going to leave it as a surprise for first day of school but it seemed Jay couldn't shut his mouth to some people.

"She's..." Sean shook his head grinning, not even sure how to explain Emma.

Darcy saw that awe in Sean's eyes and she gawked and hit Spinner, "Why don't you look like that when you think of me!"

Spinner ouched then scowled, "How can I think of you when I'm always WITH you." he taunted and then frowned, "Darc!"

The girl had got up and charged out just as Emma came in.

"Sorry dude, ladies." scoffed Spinner to Sean who chuckled. Same old Spinner.

"Ready?" Emma asked, stopping over by them and Spinner did a double take and Sean glanced at him to see Spinner's mouth fall and eyes stare.

"Spinner." Sean said sternly, giving him a warning look and nodded to Emma, "Emma." he introduced.

Spinner oh'd and tried to pick up his mouth, shaking her hand as she shyly smiled, wondering what was going on.

"Friend from school." Sean told her and she nodded.

"Hi."

"Hi!...so.." joked Spinner to her, "What kind of spell did you put on him?" he laughed and Emma shook her head smiling as Sean took her hand.

"See you in school." Sean said over his shoulder.

As Emma and him got ready to go on his motorcyle, she had to ask, "Why are your friends so shocked about us?"

Sean stopped and grabbed his helmet slowly to rub the back of his neck, "I guess.. I wasn't too serious about girls before?"

Emma oh'd slowly but bit her lower lip..

Sean saw that and cupped her face, "Em, stop worrying, they like you and once they see you they understand." he joked.

Emma grinned a bit and shrugged, "I guess.." she went serious again, "What about that girl you stayed at Degrassi for? was that serious?"

Sean frowned, there it was again. "Her name was Ellie." he told her, he had nothing to hide.

Sept the fact that he hadn't told her yet that he once lived with Ellie.

"I guess in a way it was serious, she was my first real girl friend but the feelings weren't real." he explained.

Emma slowly nodded and got on his bike, "Ok."

"Ok?" Sean didn't like that answer.

Emma sighed, "You let me have my privacy about Kelly.. I can let you have yours with Ellie." Emma didn't feel threatened, sean had HER name tattooed to him, not this Ellie bitchs name..WOAH, where'd that come? Emma pouted, she was never the jealous type until him.

Sean lightly smiled though and got on, "Alright then, lets get to school." she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

IT seemed like EVERYONE stared when the motorcycle drove in and Emma even noticed too. Sean went and parked near a familiar orange civic

"My two favorite people." joked Jay, leaning on his car as they got off. Alex stood next to him smoking a cigerette and eyeing Emma up and down. "Lex, this is Emma.. Sean's girl."

"Hi" Emma tried to nicely as she grabbed her bag off the back of Sean's bike.

Alex taunted back bitterly, "Hi."

"Alex." Sean bittered back, giving her a warning glare as he tangled his fingers into Emma's, holding her hand.

"Sorry, she just has PRINCESS, written all over her." Alex said a bit in a disgust tone.

Emma put her bag over her shoulder and taunted, "And you have 'rude bitch' written all over you." she confirmed, walking to school with Sean

Sean tried to hide his laugh as Jay did so, and Sean teasingly pulled Emma into his arms and away as Alex even chuckled, sort of impressed.

Sean kissed the side of Emma's head and walked up the school stairs as Emma took a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

"Welcome back Cameron." a girl with light brown hair said as they walked inside and Sean just nodded, scratching his head and trying not to look at her. She looked like a slut

"Amy." Sean just greeted and led Emma inside, he muttered something and Emma eyed the girl once more til walking fully inside and eyed him.

"Who was that?" Emma asked him.

he just shrugged slowly, "Old fling." he assured.

Emma eyed him bittery...old fling that STILL wnted to talk to him? Jealousy again Em, calm dow, she tried to tell herself.

This really was going to be a long day.

And over by another locker, a red head glared down the returning ex and his new girlfriend..the cute new couple.


	8. End Up With a Girl Like You

Emma was first to enter her next class, computers . She saw the teacher at his desk and went over, playing with her hands, "Scuse me?"

He looked up, almost startled and grinned.

Emma paused, seeing she scared him, "Sorry."

"No. It's just uh, nobody really comes early to class here in Degrassi. It's nice." he joked and leaned foward, extending his hand, "Snake."

Emma jumped back, looking around with fright, "Where?!"

He laughed and stood up, "My _name is Snake"_

Emma went red and laughed shyly, "Emma."

He nodded, "Thought so. I went over your school record when I heard I was getting a new student." he still had this goofy grin on and he leaned back on his desk and seemed to be in awe about her. "Emma Nelson."

Emma awkwardly shifted. "Yup."

"I know you." he declared and some students started to come in. He cringed, "Well, as a baby I did. I know your mother!" he winced again and looked around with an unreadable look, "Well, use to.."

Emma looked questionably at him, and noticed him look a little sad.

"Highschool." he folded his arms, "She was the one that got away."

"Lucky her." came a teasing reply as a long haired brunette came in, walking around them and sat at a desk. She was petite, skinny and curvy. By the two guys behind her smirking and whispering about her, Emma could tell she was a popular girl.

"Manuela." joked Snake in a funny stern voice and looked to Emma, "Well, **I let** her get away. Cause I was a stupid 15 year old boy who wanted 'popular' girls and not someone with.."

"A baby." Emma said monotone..knowing that was because of her. Her mother was a teen mom.

He looked like he said too much, and said it wrong. He was trying to claim himself as an idiot and that Spike was a great woman, but it was all coming out wrong. He even went red and said in a mere whisper, "She was really great. Strong."

Emma eyed him suspiciously, but she couldn't help but like her new computers teacher and smiled back at him, "Well," she sucked in a breath, looking at the class almost all here, "Where do I sit?"

"why not beside Manny?" he asked, pointing to the same girl who had come in and than smiled, leaning forward. She waved to Emma and the blonde nodded and went over.

Snake turned and prepared to start class.

"How awkward was that?" Manny joked to her, sneaking a glance at Snake, "Your new teacher having the hots for your mom."

"not exactly sure that's what he was saying." Emma joked back with a small laugh.

"Manny," the brunette put her hand out, introducing like.

Emma laughed again and shook it, "Emma." she could tell already she was going to like her, she was comfortable just meeting her seconds ago

When the class started, and Emma paired up with Manny for the assignment, the two just gossiped away.

Emma was trying to explain why she moved here when somebody kicked her chair accidentally when she passed. Emma yelped but looked up passing the person, "sorry." she said.

"No.." he slyly grinned a bit down at her, eyes twinkling, "I'm Peter. That was my bad."

"Leave, Peter." taunted Manny nice and loudly

Emma blinked, and looked between the two, "Why you always gotta be a bitch, Manny?"

"Hmm maybe because you're still a perverted leach to me?" she shot back.

Emma watched in amazement as the two bickered until Peter scoffed and looked to Emma, "Well, it was nice meeting you." with that, he left.

Emma raised an eyebrow to Manny, "Don't ask." she insists and tried to take a deep breath to calm down, "he's new too this year. Started off with a bang. I got drunk at a party and he.."

Emma wrinkled her nose when Manny didn't go on, "he didn't like..hurt you did he?"

"In certain ways yes but not like that." Manny rolled her eyes and felt a little embarressed explaining this, "He filmed me taking off my top and sent it to the whole school."

Emma's mouth hung.

"Yup."

"Wow." Emma couldn't help but blurt out, and tried to take this in herself.

"Just a little warning? Stay away from that one. He seems to have his eye on you." Manny whispered, passing Emma a real honest look of fear. Something than caught her eye and she seemed to smirk widely, "Oh lala. Someone else seems to have an eye on you as well."

Emma tilted her head confused til Manny nodded over her shoulder towards the door. Emma turned to see Sean just stopping outside the hall and leaning on the doorframe. Sean nodded outside the classroom and walked off, asking her to come out.

Emma turned back to Manny's who mouth was dropped, "you know Sean Cameron already? He like, JUST got back to Degrassi and he is NOT the introducing himself to new people type." she eyed Emma up and down, "Damn. You two would be good together." She had already gotten to know Emma pretty well for just an hour. The girl was smart, little uptight but not too bad. Not like Liberty or anything. She seemed like she knew how to have fun and it seemed she lured in the bad boys. Scratch that, Peter wasn't a bad boy, he was a wanna be. But Sean? I mean wow, lucky girl.

"He's my boyfriend." Emma declared with a small smile, seeing Manny go red.

"Oh."

Emma raised her hand and Snake tilted his head at her, "Washroom?" she asked and he nodded. "Thanks." she went to get up and teased Manny, "So you know him?" she asked of Sean.

Manny laughed and nodded, "Course I know him. Anyone who has eyes knows Sean."

Emma was usually the jealous type, but she liked Manny, and she made her laugh.

Manny continued, "You would be a girl he'd end up with when he's all matured and wise." she eyed Emma up and down as she stood there confused, "Foxy, smart, bit of a goody two shoes. It's about time he picked a good apple." she teased.

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed, leaving to go meet him. Turned out, all he wanted to do was make out. She really liked this class though, and wanted to get back as soon as possibly. She also wanted to give her number to Manny so they could hangout. She had ofcourse enjoyed at least 5 mins of a make out session before running back.

Sean sighed, watching her go. Sure she was beautiful, amazing, and his dream girl but damn, did he wish she had a bad bone in her body to at least skip a class or two to be with him. He then shook his head, laughing a bit at himself. Was he being clingy or what? The two lived together!

When the bell rang for the end of the day, Emma and Manny went towards Emma's locker. While they were walking, Emma saw something that caught her eye and stopped, "What's this?" she asked.

Manny snickered a bit, eyeing the poster, "Greenpeace, hippie enviroment stuff." she noticed Emma eyeing it down. "You..like that sorta stuff?" she'd never guess.

"My mom was a vegeterian and she got me into it. I've always been interested in it." Emma admitted shyly, and began walking to her locker now where Sean waited for her, "My old school just didn't have any clubs like that. So.. I was a cheerleader."

Manny's mouth gaped and she grinned happily, squeeling, "I'M A CHEERLEADER!" she stopped Emma and shook her shoulders as Sean saw them coming closer and wondered what stopped them. "Em, you HAVE to join. You'll meet Paige soon, and she's like the she-devil. If you join? You'd be saving the fun in it."

Emma had to giggle but frowned, "I don't know," she said with a shrug. It never really felt her, you know? Made her think of her old life, and Kelly. That wasn't her anymore. She wanted to be more herself, and with the guy she loved.. Sean.

They continued to Emma's locker, where Sean grinned and shook his head. Emma met Manny Santos and the two were connecting like BFFS already. Why wasn't he shocked?

"Cheersquad sign ups are tomorrow for the second semester. Think about it and please just join!"

"Please **don't." **Sean taunted more and Emma stopped to open her locker and shot him a playful look.

Manny went to go and teased Sean, "Who knew one day you'd end up with a cheerleader, Sean?"

Sean shot right back, "How Craig, Manny? Heard that was on again?"

Manny went red and tried to hide her smile. She had a horrible track record with that guy, but there was so much history and he saved her from Peter when that tape stuff came out.

"Bye Em!" Manny waved and left.

Emma shut her locker and smiled, watching her go and Sean teased her, "I see you made a friend." he joked.

"a few. But I like her best." Emma joked back, tangling her fingers in his as he began walking out the school with her . "She's pretty." She cornered her eyes at Sean.

Sean smirked over to her and tightened his grip around her hand playfully, "Your cute when your jealous."

"Well is she another _fling? _She seemed to know you well." Emma mocked, remembering Amy from this morning and wondered what other 'flings' he had-

She almost yelped, he stopped and pulled her back almost roughly and stared her in the eyes. "Emma, when I told you about Amy it's cause I didn't want to hide anything from you. The girl was a.."

"Hoe bag?" Emma guessed.

He chuckled and shrugged, if that's what the kids called them these days. "And about Manny?" he had to laugh, "She's one of my first friends I've ever met here.." he raised his eyebrows at her, "**When I was 12 years old"**

Emma almost blushed. So they were just childhood friends? Nothing else.

"I knew her back when she wore pigtails. Not her finest moments. I've even seen her plant face first into the ground before. It was epic."

Emma laughed and finally groaned, "Okay, I get it."

He grinned back at her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her against him, "You're cute when your jealous though. I mean it."

She playfully pushed him away from her and led him to his own motorcycle. Time for home! "You should be nice-" Emma stopped, almost bumping into someone just as Sean caught her and pulled her into his arms from behind. They were about to laugh but looked to who they almost bumped into since she stared right at them with wide eyes.

Ellie.

Emma paused, and looked to Sean who stared back awkwardly at Ellie and his mouth opened. But he was speechless. When he left Degrassi the first time, he thought he said everything he had to say to Ellie, and that they were done. But she was looking at him with such a look in her eye, she seemed to think they were far from. She had even glared at Emma and stormed past.

Sean blinked, and turned his head to Emma. The blonde was confused herself and tilted her head a bit. What the hell was that?


	9. He Wanted And Needed Her

"Red head this tall? This angry looking?" Jay asked, while lifting his hand higher and higher while squinting his eyes at Emma curiously and she nodded. He silently chuckled, leaning down back into his cars engine, "That's Nash, alright."

Emma thought so. Sean hadn't commented on the girl who gave them a dirty look and looked like she had been hit by a bus yesterday. She thought it was Ellie, but why had Sean just shrugged it off like nothing? Why wouldn't he at least tell her it was his ex.

"Little vampire freak-" Jay turned back to Emma and looked around. She was gone.

Emma slammed her locker closed a little too harshly. She sighed and walked to her next class early. She usually waited for Sean, but right now, she wasn't so eager to see him. She had even woken up early to walk herself to school.

"Why would he lie about it?" Manny asked Emma in class now.

Emma scoffed but had to admit, "He didn't lie, he just didn't say anything and acted like it was nothing."

"Emma, Manny. . something you wanna share with the class?" Snake taunted from upfront, pausing the class as the two girls just raised their eyebrows at him. Jerk. He had to chuckle and nodded, going on with the class.

Emma and Manny walked out when the bell rang for lunch and Manny was explaining, "The Ellie and Sean I knew? Were the **worst** couple in Degrassi. He called all the shots in the relationship and she let him, she was like his love puppy. Followed him everywhere too." she rolled her eyes and remembered, "Sean has a temper when he's mad..and Ellie had no idea how to control him or knew how to calm him down. She babied him. Let him roam free and be careless with Jay Hogart _which is fine_ but it would only make him be happy with her for some time until he realises he needed that someone to control him. To call him out on his shit." they stopped at Emma's locker. "Not just some girl who catered to his every need."

Emma eyed Manny, "So you're saying she made him happy?" the bottom of her stomach turned.

Manny rolled her eyes at her, "I'm saying when someone tries so hard to make someone else happy, and walks on egg shells to do it? Clearly doesn't really know the person or how to really make them happy. You're that girl who calls Sean out on his crap, Em. You're the girl who he wants to man up for instead of skipping classes, getting into trouble with Jay, and yada yada. You whipped him into shape."

Emma tried to smile weakily. She hoped Manny was right.

Manny lightened the mood with a joke, "Who am I kidding? Sean Cameron was already in shape, I just meant **emotionally."**

Emma finally giggled, shaking her head at Manny who giggled with her.

"Don't be jealous over her." Manny declared and snorted, "If you're going to trust anyone on this it's **me. **Cause Sean's ex admirer is now **my** boyfriends admirier."

Emma raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yup. She's put her obsession on Craig while Sean was away but I'm hoping since he's back, she crawls back to that."

"Thanks." Emma said with a look and Manny blushed.

"What?! She's super annoying." Manny said, rolling her eyes. "Craig acts like he can't see it but she's so clingy and she's not even his girlfriend!"

"Sean kinda said.."

Manny knew what she was going to say, "Craig was bad news for me?"

Emma nodded with a blush herself this time and insisted, "I'm just worried for you."

Manny sighed, "I know what to watch out for, and little does he know there is a wall around my heart because of what he did to me before. If he messes up again, I'll be ready." she frowned deeply, not believing she said that out loud. "Why do I tell you everything? I haven't even known you a week!"

"Love at first site." Emma said with a smirk and Manny laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey." came Sean's voice, breaking them apart and laughs stopping. Manny looked between them and stepped back.

"See you at the Dot after school?" Manny offered.

Emma nodded but as Manny walked off, Sean complained, "I thought we had plans?"

Emma opened her locker and put her books inside, avoiding his eyes, "Sean we live together."

Sean furrowed his eyebrows together wondering what was up. Emma and him didn't even touch before they went to bed. She was quiet all night, and this morning he woke up alone and her already gone to school. Now, she didn't want to hangout after.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

She closed her locker, "Yea. You kinda did." she nodded and walked around him, "You forgot to introduce me to your ex yesterday."

Sean stared where she left, nothing but _fuck, fuck, fuck _Ran through his head . He turned and chased her, running infront, "I didn't tell you cause I didn't think it mattered."

"How come you'd tell me bluntly about Amy, but not Ellie? When she stared us down and looked like she had gotten run over by truck yesterday. You just went on with your life like it was nothing."

"It **was nothing" **Sean looked at Emma like she was crazy and making something out of this that wasn't.

"You were with her a few months ago! Manny said-"

"Oh now Manny's talking about me behind my back? And so is my girlfriend?" he angered. He couldn't believe this.

Emma snapped back at him, "She was just trying to explain to me what she thought of Ellie since my _boyfriend wouldn't and _is keeping it away from me like some secret."

"It's not a secret. It's just that it's over! It doesn't matter, and you're making it out like it does." Sean shut his eyes tight to take a deep inhale, and tried to calm down, "Ellie and me were not good together. She didn't make me work for things.." he raised his eyebrow at Emma, implying she made him do that. "She didn't call me out on my shit."

Emma smiled a little, that was what Manny said too.

"And she let me make mistakes knowing it was probably a bad idea in the first place. She was too afraid to speak up. And.." he felt a little bad about this, "I didn't care about her like I should of. I hope she finds someone that will but..it wasn't me."

Emma felt a little better, hearing him say that. He didn't care about her. That's all she wanted to hear.

She pouted a bit, looking down and shifted her feet, "I'm sorry I'm a spazz."

He smirked a bit lowly, putting his hands on her hips and brought her into closer, "It's fine. It's nice seeing someone other than me freak out."

"I had reason." she glared, "why wouldn't you at least tell me that was her? And why is acting like you just broke up with her yesterday?"

"That's Ellie. She's..emotional." Sean leaned in closer, resting his forehead against hers and whispered, "She harmed herself, Emma."

Emma looked up at him with confusion til he nodded and her face fell. Oh. Ellie was a cutter.

"now I feel kinda bad.." Emma admitted.

He laughed a bit and leaned his forehead softly back on hers and insisted, "It's okay, you can make it up to me." he got a playful glare and knew she had meant for Ellie, but by god were they going to have some good make up sex tonight.

And that they did.

"SEAN!"

Emma gasped and arched back on the counter, her hands on his strong shoulders. The little devil caught her while she was trying to make dinner. It was hard resisting him when he had come out of the shower with just a towel, and snuck up behind her in the kitchen, roaming his hands everywhere and kissed her weak spot. The neck.

"Harder?" he teased against her ear, nibbling it a bit. She whimpered when he thrusted himself into her. He kept doing this. He'd slowly slip out, then shove back inside while his hands rested around her ribs.

"Faster!"she almost begged, panting and jumped when he jerked inside again but finally went faster, pulling her up more against him and she shut her eyes tight. He gripped her ass and fucked her harder. Sure they made love alot, but this was nice too. **Really nice. **

Emma let one more cry out when he too panted and groaned, dropping his forehead on her shoulder and his hands slowly left from her ribs to her hips. He tried to catch his breath, and jerked a bit inside her. God she felt so good. Emma calmed him down, running her fingers through his hair and he finally pulled away, tightening his towel back around his waist. Damn, that was good.

Emma jumped down and folded her dress down, glaring a bit playfully, "My mom got me this before I moved away." she taunted, seeing it was ripped now on the side.

He grinned devilishly, watching her walk to their room, "Mm, mom talk after sex. You know how to keep me wanting more."

She sent a laugh over her shoulder.

That night, she wore her comfy grey sweat pants and a white tank top. Sean rested his head on her stomach as she tried to study and rolled her eyes. She sat up against the bed frame, holding a book in her hand. He was watching his show 'Game of Thrones' and she couldn't focus.

"Sean I gotta study."

He just turned the volume down and muttered, "There." his eyes were so focused on the show. Emma shook her head but giggled. Fine, for one night she can be not so antsy about homework.

Geez. How could she even be a little jealous over Ellie when she had this?

Sean's arm was around her waist as well and he was holding on so tight. It was clear who he wanted and needed.


	10. War On

Sean stayed on his motorcycle as Emma hopped off. He dropped her off at the Dot and she smiled happily, "Thankyouu." she turned to go into the Dot but yelped when he grabbed her back. She smiled against the kiss when he crashed his lips to hers..THEN let her go.

"Love sick much?" teased Manny, coming up and the two pulled apart. Emma watched Sean chuckle and focus back on driving away..and off he went. "Lets go, Craigs waiting. Can't wait for you to meet him!" she exclaimed.

Emma nodded and followed her inside.

Manny led her to a booth to stop and growl, "Theres the leech as we speak." she said. Emma peaked over and there enough was Ellie giggling at whatever Craig was saying, staring at him at the corner of her eyes.

"wow, she really has no boundaries." Emma admitted.

Manny went ahead, rolling her eyes and sat across from Craig with Emma, "So sorry to interrupt your little date." she said to her own boyfriend.

Emma froze a little, eyeing between and didn't feel any better when she felt Ellies glare on her, "Who invited you?" Ellie even spoke up.

Manny leaned closer to Emma, taunting Ellie, "The question is, who invited _you. This _is my friend Emma." she introduced like Ellie didn't know and said even bitterly, pointing to Craig, "And **this is my boyfriend." **

Even Craig sat there, stiff as Emma. "Manny. Lets go talk." he growled, standing and grabbed her arm.

Emma watched them go, pleading with her eyes to Manny to stay but the brunette had her own problems. Great. Alone with Ellie Nash. Sean's ex..

"Worst couple ever.." muttered Ellie, staring at the salt shaker.

Emma narrowed her eyes. Funny..cause she's heard Ellie wasn't a great girlfriend either. "It probably doesn't help you're hanging out with a guy who has a girlfriend who clearly isn't comfortable with you around."

Ellie looked up, and tilted her head a bit and snapped back, "Are we talking about Manny and Craig? Or Sean right now?"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. So they were going to talk about it? Fine. "I have nothing against you Ellie. But the way you looked at us the other day-"

"I was with Sean for **years."** Ellie pretended to think, "two actually."

Emma bit the end of her tounge.

"So yes, seeing him with another girl and back in Degrassi only a few months after our break up is going to hurt. You know what also hurts? Getting stuck with rent."

Emma's mouth fell. With...what?..Rent? they-they LIVED together?

Ellie grabbed her bag and got up, snapping at Emma, "enjoy it while it lasts. Your the rebound..we were always on and off and I'm giving it a month.."

Emma couldn't help but snap back, looking up at Ellie bitterly before she left, "So who do you want Ellie? Craig or Sean? If you're going to go for both guys that are taken, at least just pick one."

Ellie glanced to Craig against the counter with Manny, he was fighting with her, then suddenly crashed his lips to hers. Ugh. She then recalled how good looking Sean was, how every girl was jealous when she was on his side. How-

"Sean." Ellie declared. War was on.

Emma watched Ellie storm off and she was blown away . Wow. She'd never been in a cat fight til now and how dare Ellie? Telling her to her face she was going to go after Sean?

Emma couldn't help but sit there alone in fear now. What Ellie had said, about her being a rebound..it overplayed in her head over and over. Jesus, what if it was? Sean had just gone through something horrible and shes just suppose to believe he fell in love and wasn't just going through something when he had met her? My god, he had gotten a TATTOO of her without even really giving the relationship a year.

Oh my god..

...what if she was a phase?

And even bigger news? Sean had lied to her and NEVER told her he lived with Ellie.

Emma sunk back in her spot.


End file.
